criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Plurimi
'The Plurimi '''is a secret cult in SuccouringArmand's fanmade story. The mysterious group is made out of unknown members. So far, Tiffany Davis, Claire Smith, Neil Edwards, Winter Larson, Edward Denham, Dawn Hampton, James Leroy, Timothy Holt, Bridgette Holt, Barry Hoffman and Christopher Colvin are/were the only known members of the secret cult. Details about The Plurimi were first mentioned in The Anonymous Author (Case #11). History The Plurimi is a secret society group that was founded in 1868. They used intimidation, violence, murdering, and anything to ensure that they would stay secret and no one would reveal the secret of Hope Springs. Roles in Case(s) The Anonymous Author The Plurimi was first mentioned in ''The Anonymous Author. The group was revealed to be a notoriously secret society that committed many murders, killing the innocents who were either researching or were about to reveal some sort of discreet information about them. It was in this case when it was discovered that they sent Claire Smith to kill Tiffany Davis. She wanted to leave The Plurimi but they couldn't risk her denouncing the cult's actions. The Plurimi made Claire become a serial killer and threaten Tiffany's life. Eventually, Claire finally killed Tiffany when Claire was having too much fun with the serial killer affair. In the Additional Investigation, the team discovered The Plurimi when they investigated the city outskirts and found a box with a letter inside it warning the team about The Plurimi and what they did to their victims if they discovered the secret of Hope Springs. Tiffany mentioned a particular victim of The Plurimi, Daniel Kellan, who researched The Plurimi and was caught. The Plurimi tortured Daniel to death which made Tiffany decide to leave. She regretted her mistake and couldn't fix it. Off the Hooks During the arrest of Winter Larson, the team discovered that she was a member of The Plurimi. Winter revealed that she murdered her niece for being indolent and that a secret was involved. Winter didn't reveal the secret but she did say something about it: that she wasn't scared. The team realized that Georgia must have accidentally discovered the secret of Hope Springs and wanted to show her aunt before exposing it. Winter couldn't allow that to happen so she killed her own niece to protect The Plurimi. Sleeping With The Fishes During the arrest of Rebecca Fisher, she told the team that a member of The Plurimi threatened to kill her unless she killed her own mother. The reason why is unknown as Rebecca did not want to reveal it since she was scared The Plurimi was going to kill her. Before Rebecca received her sentence, she warned the team that The Plurimi is not something that can be messed with. At the end of the trial, Jones received a text message from someone called "The Helping Hand" who wants to help the team expose the secret of Hope Springs and bring The Plurimi down. Six Feet Under The Plurimi had killed the Holt Family except for Timothy Holt when the Holts had found a chest with an ancient key inside it buried in their backyard. The ancient key belonged to the cult. There are only two keys to open something legendary. The Plurimi had to hide one of the keys because they found out that there's a mole in the cult. Bridgette Holt revealed that the mole was Mark Anderson, Richard Anderson's ancestor. When the Holts found the ancient key, Mark knew where it was. The Plurimi also knew where the other key was so they killed most of the Holts except Bridgette's ancestor, Timothy Holt. The cult had discovered that the key was gone. Mark had taken it and passed the key down from descendant to descendant. The manor sunk after an earthquake hit the city after the cult's visit to the manor. Known Members *Tiffany Davis *Claire Smith *Neil Edwards *Winter Larson *The Unknown Plurimi member who threatened to kill Rebecca Fisher unless she killed her mother, Olivia Fisher. *Edward Denham *Dawn Hampton *James Leroy *Timothy Holt *Bridgette Holt *Barry Hoffman *Christopher Colvin Known Murders Committed *Elizabeth Lakewood (Killed in 1868) - Murdered by an unknown Plurimi member for an unknown reason. *The Holt Family (Killed in 1869) - Murdered by The Plurimi when the Holts discovered an ancient key that was locked inside a chest buried in their backyard. *Daniel Kellan (Killed in 2014) - Murdered when he was caught researching The Plurimi. *Tiffany Davis (Killed in 2014) - Murdered by Claire Smith, as she wanted to leave The Plurimi but the cult didn't want to risk Tiffany denouncing the cult's actions. *Rhoda Edwards (Killed in 2014) - Murdered by an unknown Plurimi member when Neil Edwards tried to leave The Plurimi. *Georgia Larson (Killed in 2014) - Murdered by Winter Larson, as she discovered the secret of Hope Springs and showed her aunt but was killed before she could expose it. *Olivia Fisher (Killed in 2014) - Killed by Rebecca Fisher, for an unknown reason. *Trevor Anderson (Killed in 2014) - Killed by Edward Denham when he was caught researching The Plurimi. *Richard Anderson (Killed in 2014) - Murdered by Dawn Hampton, who stopped Richard from exposing the secret of Hope Springs to the police. *William Holt (Killed in 2014) - Murdered by Bridgete Holt when William wanted to learn more about her ancestor's past. *Barry Hoffman (Killed in 2014) - Murdered by Christopher Colvin when he was about to expose The Pyramid and the cult to the team.